Elijah Mikaelson
|last = Klaus (episode) }} Elijah first appeared in the Season Two episode . He is a vampire and one of the Originals, a group comprised of the oldest and most powerful vampires dating back to at least the time of Ancient Rome. He is the most powerful pure-blood Vampire of all-time. Klaus however, is much more powerful than him because he is a werewolf/vampire hybrid. History Assuming he was once a human, it would mean he was turned sometime before the 15th century as he was far stronger than either Rose or Trevor, vampires turned in the mid 15th Century. This notion is supported by Elijah's passing commentary on the existence of books. Upon viewing the large collection of books in the library of the Salvatore Boarding House, Elijah states, "there's a funny thing about books...before they existed people actually had memories." (The Dinner Party) As books were not widely produced or privately owned until well after Johannes Gutenberg's invention of the movable type printing press in the late 1440's, it is logical to assume he existed well before then. During the 15th century, Elijah was a confidant and subordinate of Klaus, the oldest and most powerful of the Originals; a vampire he now seeks to destroy. It was revealed that Elijah and Klaus were originally human, part of a family of Eastern European landowners, and that Klaus was conceived from a adulterous union between their mother and a werewolf, making them half-brothers. Elijah and Klaus were very close and both became Lords in England around the 1400s. Elijah helped his brother creat the legend of the curse of the Sun and the Moon that would help them draw out the Petrova doppelgängers so as to break the curse that was holding Klaus's werewolf part dormant. Elijah helped Klaus because, as he told Elena, he loved him very deeply and it is shown that even after several centuries, he still is hurt by the destruction of their brotherly friendship. However, when Elijah fell for Katerina Petrova, the doppelgänger, and that he learnt of Klaus's true face, his willingness to kill both Katerina and Elijah himself if necessary, he turned against his brother and has been trying to kill him ever since. Elijah also claims that he was able to find a way to save the doppelgänger during the sacrifice and the the true opportunity to kill Klaus is when he will be in transition after the curse has been broken. Season Two Rose and Trevor called him in the hope that he would pardon them because they were tired of constantly running from the Originals. They held Elena in the hope of using her as a bargaining chip. Initially skeptical their claim of them having a Petrova doppelgänger, he was surprised that Elena existed and was human. He forgave Rose because she helped Trevor out of loyalty to him, but he executed Trevor by decapitation. As they were leaving the house that Rose and Trevor were hiding out in, the Salvatore brothers came to rescue Elena. They shot him with a wooden stake in the hand. Then Elena came out and threw a vervain grenade, burning him in the face; however, he soon healed. Damon then staked him; however, some time later, he came to life and pulled out the stake. When Rose and Damon went to see a vampire named Slater looking for information about the curse, Elijah, from outside, threw some coins at the web-Café window shattering the special UV protected glass that made it a vampire hangout & sending all the vampires inside running for cover to get out of the burning sunlight. Later that night, he compelled Slater to call Rose (who was with Damon) and tell her that they can stop the sacrifice by unspelling the moonstone. Elijah then further compelled Slater to stake himself. With the help of the allied Dr. Martin he found Elena but surprisingly he let her and Damon live. When Dr. Martin asks him about that he said that its was good that Damon was alive so he can protect Elena and he wants her to be protected. In By The Light Of The Moon Elijah also confronts Elena and makes a deal (An alliance between Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Rose and possibly Caroline and Tyler with Elijah, Jonas and Luka to keep them safe at all of Klaus) showing that he has no concern as to break the curse, but to find Klaus and kill him. In Crying Wolf, Elijah takes on the surname of Smith and when Damon tries to get the truth out of Elijah at the Historical society meeting, Elijah overpowers him and tells him that he can kill him when he's completed his part of the deal. Later, when Damon and Alaric Saltzman are captured by the werewolves, Elijah comes to the Salvatore Boarding House to find Alaric dead and Damon being tortured by Jules. He offers them the Moonstone but when they try to grab it, he kills all the werewolves with amazing ease, causing Jules to run away without the Moonstone. Elijah then releases Damon as Alaric comes back to life with the help of his ring, reminding the younger vampire that it was the third time that he saved his life. Under Bonnie's spell, Luka reveals that he, his father and Elijah all want Klaus dead and the reason they are helping Elijah is because Klaus has Luka's sister, also a witch, and is forcing her to help him find a way to break the curse without the Petrova doppelganger, as he has been doing for generations with other witches. He also reveals Elijah will return his sister to them if they help him but that they will kill Klaus AFTER the sacrifice, when he is most vulnerable, meaning Elijah intended for Elena to die all along. In The Dinner Party, Elijah goes to the Boarding House for a diner party with Damon, Alaric, Jenna, Andie Star and John Gilbert. Alaric stabs Elijah with the white oak dagger, seemingly killing him. It is later revealed however that the dagger has to remain in an Original to keep him dead. Elijah goes to the Gilbert Family Lake House where he confronts Elena and calls off the deal. Elena pulls out a knife and threatens him by saying "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls, after the doppelganger bleeds to death." Elijah says Stefan won't let her die and she responds she'll stab herself, Stefan will give her his blood to heal her then she'll kill herself and become a vampire, exactly like Katherine did in 1492. She says if he doesn't want to repeat that experience, he'll keep the deal they made. He apologizes and calls her bluff and she stabs herself. Elijah, not wanting Elena to die, begs to let him heal her and that the deal is back on and Elena falls into his arms, only to stab him with the dagger. He dies and Elena collapses, causing Stefan to run to her and feed her his blood to heal her. Damon appears in the doorway, saying "Tip for later, don't pull the dagger out." In The House Guest, Damon is shown trying to torch Elijah's body (dagger still intact) with a flame thrower. However, this doesn't work and Katherine states that Elijah is indestructible. In The Last Dance, Elijah is resurrected by Elena. She sneaks into the basement room where Elijah's body is hidden and pulls out the dagger from his body. In Klaus (episode), when Elena pulls out the dagger from his body, Elijah thinks Elena is Katherine, calling her "Katerina". Then, there is a flashback, showing how he and Katherine first met. In the flashback, he becomes very surprised, or rather impressioned, when he sees Katherine, telling her that she reminds him someone, suggesting that it might exist the original doppelgänger, and Elijah met her, or he just became impressed by Katherine's beauty. Later on the episode, he and Elena talk about Klaus and how she needs his help to defeat Klaus. Powers & Abilities Elijah is an Original; he is far more powerful than all non Original vampires. He is the most powerful pure-blood Vampire of all-time. Klaus however, is much more powerful than him because he is a werewolf/vampire hybrid. He possesses all of the powers of a normal vampire, but on a far greater scale including prodigious superhuman strength and the ability to compel younger vampires as if they were human, but almost none of the weaknesses. His resistance to injuries normally fatal to vampires including staking. As an Original, he can revive from being staked even with a large piece of wood embedded in him several hours later even if it is still inside his body. It is unclear whether these abilities are a product of his age, inherent to Originals, or some combination of both. Regardless of their exact source, Elijah's powers are more formidable and far superior to that of normal vampires. All of his standard vampire abilities are amplified beyond usual levels. His strength, speed, sensory perception, mental manipulation abilities, and regenerative abilities exceed those of all other vampires yet seen. Elijah dispatches other vampires with ease, including the decapitation of Trevor, a vampire who was over 500 years old, with a single chop to the neck. He can break a handful of lengths of chain with one hand with almost no effort. Vervain affects him only minimally. It does not appear to weaken him in any significant way and any resulting burns from physical contact regenerate in seconds. A stake to the heart merely incapacitated him, with him awakening a few hours later with no sign of permanent injury. (Rose) Finally, Elijah is able to compel both humans and vampires alike. Most notably, he compelled Rose's friend Slater to stake himself and forced Katherine's confinement in the vampire tomb. However, upon the death of a Original any non Original vampire that was compelled are free of that compulsion as seen in ''The Dinner Party''. With humans it is highly likely they remain compelled even after the death of the vampire that compelled them, otherwise the there would be many, many people who will have memories of vampire encounters over the decades, even centuries, too many to be discounted as hysteria. Elijah's powers were further demonstrated during an encounter with Damon who unsuccessfully tried to interrogate him. Nothing Damon, (who is 165 years old and a formidable vampire in his own right), did had a visual effect on him; Elijah effortlessly grabbed him by the neck and forcefully slammed him into a wall. When Damon attempted to break free, Elijah nearly broke his arm and stabbed him in the neck with a pencil causing him great pain. Calm and composed he then told Damon to show him more respect and continue to protect Elena. (Crying Wolf) even Rose and Katherine Pierce, both vampires more than 500 years old and who can physically overpower Damon and Stefan combined as if they were children, fear him. Werewolves pose no threat to Elijah, who dispatches them with ease. Elijah kills them at will, ripping their hearts out and tossing them aside like ragdolls, even breaking the neck one of one with a single punch. (Crying Wolf) It is not known how Elijah can be killed permanently. While his most notable weakness is a vulnerability to sunlight, it is not clear that exposure could kill him. Regardless, his ability to walk in the day can be attributed to a ring with a Lapis Lazuli stone. According to John Gilbert, Elijah and the other Originals can be killed with a dagger dipped in the ash of a white oak tree that dates back to the time of their mysterious genesis. This was demonstrated when Alaric stabbed him with it. However, Alaric made the mistake of removing it and Elijah resurrected. Elena Gilbert managed to stab him again, this time keeping the dagger inside the corpse. (The Dinner Party) However it is not a permanent, irrevocable way of killing an original. Even after death Originals like Elijah are indestructible. Damon Salvatore tried to destroy the corpse by burning it with a flame thrower but the body and even his clothing remained undamaged. A werewolf bite cannot kill or hurt him either.(The House Guest) It is revealed in the episode Klaus that Klaus cannot be killed with the silver white-oak ash dagger like Elijah was before Elena resurrected him. This is because Klaus' werewolf side heals him from silver. Elijah is not a werewolf so it works on him. Because of this Klaus is even more indestructible than Elijah and more powerful. Attitudes Toward Humans and Personality Although Elijah's personal feelings towards humans are largely unknown, his actions seem to indicate that he is largely indifferent towards their existence. Consistent with his larger disposition, he is decidedly neutral in his interactions with humans, demonstrating no preference regarding their existence. However, given the lack of hesitation he shows in dispatching vampires in his path, it seems likely he would treat humans in his path in a similar manner. Though Elijah's may be indifferent to humanity as a whole, he has demonstrated a respect for life; he does not kill unnecessarily or act in an abnormal manner when in the presence of the living. His interactions with a street musician are a good illustration. Rather than using his speed or mental abilities to compel the musician to give him the coins in his guitar case, Elijah placed a $100 bill in the case in exchange for the coins. Further, in his negotiations with Elena he offers, without any prompting, to protect everyone that she loves. Though these illustrations could support the notion that Elijah has an inherent level of respect for life in general, there is also a less altruistic possibility. Rather than respecting life, it is possible that Elijah merely recognizes the importance of life to humans and uses it as a bargaining chip in the pursuit of his agenda. Elijah is shown to be very cautious, always planning ahead so that he can have a head start and choosing his words with extreme care so as to show what he wanted and what could happen, such as during his conversation with Elena. He has no qualms about killing as shown when he kills Cody Webber and his vampire friends or when he kills Jules' werewolf pack when they try to kill Damon. However, both Rose and Jonas Martin have maintained that Elijah is a man of his word and that he will keep his promises when he makes them. He shows this when he decides to spare Rose because she asks him to but kills Trevor as Rose omitted to mention him and when he saves Damon's life due to his deal with Elena. It is revealed in the episode Klaus that Elijah was in love with Katherine in 1492 while she was still a human.Showing that he doesn't think of humans as food and he is shown to be drinking out of a blood pack. Appearances ;Season Two * * Katerina * The Sacrifice * By the Light of the Moon * Crying Wolf * The Dinner Party * The House Guest (only his body seen with dagger still in it) * The Last Dance * Klaus * The Last Day * The Sun Also Rises * As I Lay Dying Trivia *Elijah is the first Original to appear in TV Series. *He is the first vampire to compel Elena. *He is one of the oldest and strongest vampires to be seen on the show. *Elijah is the first vampire (Original) shown compelling other vampires (Slater and Katherine). *In The Sacrifice, Elijah mentions that he has been dead for centuries likely referring to his undead status as a vampire. *Rose said that Elijah is "the Easter Bunny" in comparison to Klaus. *Elijah wants to go forward with the sacrifice ritual in order to weaken Klaus. Therefore making it easier to kill him. * Elijah respects loyalty and keeps his word, but he chooses his words very carefully. (The Dinner Party) *Elijah does not appear in the books. But his appearance seems to be modeled after the Klaus of the books. *Elijah is staked on two occasions in the same episode (the Dinner Party) by Alaric (but the dagger is removed) and then by Elena. He was the first vampire to be killed by Elena. *Elijah is the second vampire (Damon was the first) that mentions the word "sweetheart", the same word that is use for Klaus in the books before kill Vickie. *Apparently, Elijah when he gives his word or promise to fulfill a deal does the same with respect to 100%. Elena realizes this and says she wants a deal with him (keep them safe to her loved ones, even when they try to kill him), he said that he accepted but Elena manages to neutralize him. *Daniel Gillies is credited in The House Guest although it is more likely Elijah's corpse was portrayed by a dummy of some sort. *Elijah presents himself to everyone under the guise of an historian by the name of Elijah Smith. This mirrors Damon in the novels when he presents himself to Elena's family as Damon Smith. However it is unknown if Elijah actualy is a historian or not. *Elijah is resurrected in The Last Dance by Elena after she pulls the dagger out of him at the end of the episode. *Elijah is absent for only three of the fifteen episodes between eight episode Rose and the 22nd episode As I Lay Dying, counting his appearances as a corpse in The House Guest and The Last Dance. Quotes "Yes I'm a little behind the times but I believe the term your searching for is OMG." Elijah to Elena in Klaus. "The Curse of the Sun and the Moon it's all so biblical sounding don't you think?" Elijah to Elena in Klaus Gallery Ejijahcame.jpg|Elijah coming inside the house Elijahvervainbomb.jpg|Elijah after being hit with the vervain bomb Damonstakeelijah.jpg|Damon stakeing Elijah Elijahstake.jpg|Elijah coming back to life elijah ring.jpg|Elijah's lapis lazuli ring. elijah 1490.jpg|Elijah in the 1490s elijah 1490s.jpg|Elijah looking for Katerina. ewww gross.gif the-vampire-diaries-208-2.jpg|Elijah the-vampire-diaries-elijah-rose-elena.jpg|Elijah, Rose and Elena vampirediaries-elijah.jpg|Elijah Dp010.jpg Dp001.jpg|The Dinner Party Dp002.jpg|Elijah and Alaric elijah is offering a deal to elena.jpg|Elijah Brokers a Deal With Elena elijah in the gilberts' house.jpg|Hi, I'm Elijah 3322uzb.jpg s02e14 A.jpg|Elijah Turns the Tables on Damon s02e14 B.jpg|Moonstone Anyone? s02e14 C.jpg s02e14 D.jpg|Breaking a Neck With a Single Punch s02e14 E.jpg|Goodbye Heart vdelijah.jpg vdelijah.jpg2.jpg elijahcute.png|BOSS Elijahdeaddinner.jpg elijah bts.jpg|elijah bts photo Old school elijah.jpg|linktext=old school elijah Sunrises001.jpg elijahomfg.gif elijahback.gif elijahpretty.gif elijahandkatherine.jpg elijahmiddlefinger.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922097-500-600.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922111-650-295.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20953456-500-230.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21281402-500-250.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21290486-500-233.gif Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302944-500-282.gif Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Category:Recurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Featured Articles Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Male